Le Dernier Combat
by MorgwenHPF
Summary: Une vision personnelle de la chute de Lord Voldemort. Ne prend pas  du tout  en compte le tome 6...


**LE DERNIER COMBAT**

Le soleil se couche au-dessus du lac. Le château est baigné dans une lumière orange… J'ai beaucoup voyagé dans ma vie mais je n'ai jamais vu de plus beau spectacle que le crépuscule de Hogwarts*.

J'étais chez Hagrid, pour prendre le thé. Je rentre à mes appartements, derrière la classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, cours que j'assure depuis deux ans. Mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'arrêter devant le spectacle. C'est alors que j'aperçois quelqu'un sur la rive. C'est un élève, à en juger par son uniforme noir. Je reconnais le fils de James. Il est seul, regardant les derniers rayons du couchant disparaître derrière la montagne d'un air triste. Je sais pourquoi… Aujourd'hui est le deuxième anniversaire de la mort de son parrain… Mon propre moral était au plus bas toute la journée. Je me suis remémoré les évènements depuis l'aube.  
>En tout cas, je comprends son besoin de solitude. J'allais continuer mon chemin quand il m'aperçoit et me fait signe de le joindre.<br>« Bonsoir, professeur Lupin. » me dit-il lorsque je m'assieds à ses côtés.  
>Cela fait presque cinq ans que nous nous connaissons et les deux dernières années, nous avons été très proches – puisque je suis le dernier lien avec ses parents et Sirius qu'il considérait comme un père. Pourtant, depuis tout ce temps, Harry n'a jamais réussi à m'appeler par mon prénom !<br>Nous restons là, silencieux, jusqu'à ce que l'obscurité nous entoure.  
>« Je t'offre un thé dans mon bureau ? »<br>Il acquiesce, nous nous levons et commençons à rentrer vers le château.

Soudain, toutes les lumières du château disparaissent. Le silence venant de l'école se fait pesant. Ce jour est celui de la fin des examens il est impossible que les élèves ne se fassent pas entendre à cette heure.  
>« Que se passe-t-il ? murmure Harry.<br>– Je ne sais pas… ça n'est pas normal… »  
>Je sors ma baguette. Il m'imite.<br>Nous avançons prudemment mais notre chemin nous est soudain barré par un mur invisible. Mauvais signe… Très mauvais signe… Je tente quelques attaques pour le faire tomber, en vain ! Nous sommes bloqués, seuls…  
>« Chez Hagrid ! »<br>Il a raison ! Nous nous accordons d'un regard et partons en courant vers sa maison. Un nouveau mur nous barre la route.  
>Tout autour de nous, l'obscurité grandit jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus distinguer ma main au bout de mon bras tendu devant moi.<br>« Lumos… »  
>Harry et moi avons eu le même réflexe.<br>Rien autour de nous !  
>Une sensation de peur et de malheur s'empare de moi… Je reconnais cette impression, comme si je ne pourrai jamais plus être heureux de nouveau… Des détraqueurs !<br>Dans mon esprit, une image s'impose par-dessus tout jugement. La vue de Sirius basculant derrière l'arche… Un souvenir joyeux… Se concentrer sur un souvenir joyeux… La naissance de Harry, qui était un peu le fils de chacun des maraudeurs…  
>« Expecto Patromum ! »<br>Mon grand loup blanc apparaît, bientôt suivi du cerf de Harry.  
>La vue des patroni nous réchauffe le cœur. Ma vue qui s'était obscurcie retrouve ses capacités et je scrute les ténèbres autour de nous. A la limite de la lumière dispensée par nos baguettes, un cercle d'au moins cinquante détraqueurs. Les deux patroni chargent mais ils ne sont pas suffisants. Le cercle de détraqueurs se referme lentement sur nous.<br>« Expecto patronum ! »  
>Un second loup apparaît, puis un troisième. Combien de patroni serai-je capable de produire ? La sensation de terreur me prend à la gorge… Mais Harry m'a imité et cinq nouveaux cerfs apparaissent.<br>Je tombe au sol et me bouche les oreilles pour essayer de ne pas entendre les cris que Harry avait poussés cette nuit là, il y a deux ans. Soudain, plus rien ! J'ouvre les yeux. Les détraqueurs ont disparus. Le fils de James se tient debout devant moi, tous les sens aux aguets. Les six patroni qu'il a produits l'entourent. Il n'a jamais autant ressemblé à son père. Un à un, les cerfs disparaissent et Harry me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever.  
>« Ça va Remus ? »<br>Surpris par l'emploi de mon prénom, je mets un temps pour répondre par l'affirmative.  
>« Les détraqueurs ont disparus mais on dirait que nous sommes toujours bloqués… dis-je.<br>– Oui… Quoi qu'il vienne ensuite, nous sommes seuls ! »  
>Visiblement, ses réflexions suivent les mêmes directions que les miennes… Les détraqueurs ne sont pas venus à Hogwarts par hasard, alors qu'une barrière invisible s'est dressée autour de Harry. Quelqu'un voulait s'attaquer à lui sans qu'il puisse appeler à l'aide. Qui à part Voldemort ? Il a eu de la chance que je sois seul avec Harry qui est habituellement accompagné de ses meilleurs amis et d'une horde d'admirateurs.<br>Est-ce vraiment de la chance ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres et le Survivant ont un lien si fort, que Voldemort a du deviner qu'aujourd'hui, comme il y a un an, Harry rechercherait la solitude. Ma présence est un facteur imprévu mais je ne pense pas que la balance change pour autant… Nous sommes perdus ! Quelles que soient les forces que Voldemort nous envoie, nous ne serons jamais capables de les combattre à nous deux.  
>Je me garde bien de partager cette certitude avec Harry. Quoi qu'il arrive, je mourrai en combattant et, si je le peux, en protégeant le garçon !<p>

L'attente est insupportable ! Nous savons tous deux que quelque chose d'autre va se produire, nous nous tenons prêts, dos à dos, baguette brandie en direction de l'obscurité et du silence, tous les sens en alerte. Rien… Nous ne pouvons pas baisser notre garde car c'est que l'ennemi attend.  
>Après plusieurs minutes, j'aperçois un éclair bleu sur ma droite. Une boule de feu azur apparaît, révélant rapidement une silhouette cachée par une cape et un capuchon noir.<br>« A terre ! »  
>Je saisis Harry par l'épaule et le force à tomber alors que la boule en fusion passe au-dessus de nos têtes puis fait demi-tour vers nous.<br>« Aspergo ! » crie Harry dans sa direction.  
>Le jet d'eau surgissant de sa baguette parvient à éteindre le projectile de justesse. Mais les mouvements du sort m'ont permis d'apercevoir autour de nous une douzaine de ces silhouettes en noir. Je mettrais ma main à couper que ce sont des mangemorts. Les plus fidèles… Ceux de la première guerre.<br>« N'attends pas qu'ils recommencent… soufflé-je à Harry. Attaque !  
>– Expelliarmus ! » lance-t-il.<br>J'ai lancé de mon côté un sort d'immobilité. Je crois avoir touché deux mangemorts et que Harry a réussi à en désarmer un mais il est impossible d'en être sûr car ils restent en dehors du cercle de lumière.  
>« Serpensortia ! »<br>Je me tourne vers Harry, étonné. Un immense serpent a jailli de sa baguette. Le corps noir se dresse vers moi, sa proie la plus proche. Mais la voix du garçon se transforme en une série de sifflement et de respirations. Il exhorte le serpent en fourchelangue et celui-ci ondule à une vitesse surprenante vers un point précis, comme s'il connaissait sa cible.  
>Suivre la progression de l'animal ne m'a pas empêché de lancer quatre sorts de plus, dans toutes les directions.<br>Étrange, aucun de nos ennemis n'attaque. Qu'attendent-ils ? A la lumière de mes sortilèges, j'ai vu que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient tombés à terre…  
>J'entends alors un bruit de combat. Des sifflements de colère, des bruits de corps lourds. Là où le serpent de Harry s'est précipité.<br>« Nagini… » m'indique Harry.  
>Le garçon a cherché à se débarrasser de l'immense créature de Voldemort.<br>Il se rapproche et la lumière de sa baguette éclaire petit à petit les deux serpents entremêlés dans une lutte mortelle. Derrière eux, un petit homme essaie de maudire le serpent noir sans toucher celui de son maître. La main qui tient la baguette reflète étrangement la lueur. Une main d'argent.  
>Peter.<br>« Wormtail**… » souffle Harry, la haine déformant sa voix.  
>Et il se précipite vers mon ancien ami.<br>La lutte entre les serpents est terminée. L'un des deux ne bouge plus. Mais je ne cherche pas à connaître le vainqueur. J'essaie de retenir Harry.  
>Soudain un sentiment étrange… Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans cette attaque ! Aucun des servants de Voldemort ne nous attaque… Et par-dessus tout, où est Voldemort lui-même ?<br>Harry se libère de mon étreinte et court vers Peter. Il ne cherche pas à lui lancer un sort, il le frappe de ses mains. Mais au moment où sa peau entre en contact avec la main d'argent…

Dumbledore et les professeurs ont posé toutes sortes de défenses sur les terres de Hogwarts. Depuis toujours, il est impossible de transplaner mais aujourd'hui, aucun portoloin ne peut être fabriqué permettant de se rendre au château et il est impossible de poser le pied à Hogwarts sans passer par les grandes portes du château, gardées jour et nuit. Et Lord Voldemort ne peut pas passer ces portes, quel que soit son déguisement. Les mangemorts ont réussi à les franchir, probablement grâce aux détraqueurs. Puis ils ont dressé des barrières pour isoler Harry – et moi accidentellement – et se sont postés autour de nous pour attendre leur maître. Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, grâce à son lien avec Harry a trouvé le moyen d'apparaître à Hogwarts.

Ces pensées m'envahissent l'esprit le temps d'un éclair. Le temps que l'air semble s'illuminer autour de Harry et Wormtail. _Le sang de l'ennemi et la main du serviteur_. Deux des ingrédients nécessaires à la résurrection de Voldemort. J'ai compris ce qu'il se passait et je me mets en position de défense. Voldemort est venu tuer Harry. Mais il éliminera tout ce qui se dressera sur son chemin avant…  
>Harry est tombé au sol, la main sur sa cicatrice. La douleur lui défigure les traits. Le serpent survivant s'approche et tente de le relever.<br>Mais la lumière s'est concentrée et a pris la forme d'un homme. Tout autour de moi, maintenant parfaitement visibles, les silhouettes masquées se sont mises à genoux devant leur maître. Toutes sauf celle de Peter, qui a saisi Harry par les cheveux et avance vers Voldemort en le traînant derrière lui.  
>« Expelliarmus ! lance une voix froide venant de la lumière, faisant jaillir ma baguette vers elle. Debout ! Découvrez-vous ! »<br>L'un après l'autre, les mangemorts retirent leur capuchon et je peux en reconnaître la plupart. Des trois restés au sol, un seul obéit. Il s'agit de Goyle. Il découvre ses deux compagnons restants. McLaine et Bellatrix Lestrange. Je ne sais s'ils sont inconscients ou morts et je m'en moque. Un visage a retenu mon attention.  
>« Snape*** ! »<br>Le professeur de potion se tient aux côtés de Lucius Malfoy**** qui arbore un sourire conquérant. Le visage de Servilus ne reflète que la haine.  
>Le rire de Voldemort retentit ! La lumière s'est effacée et à la place se trouve le corps du sorcier. Ses yeux rouges sont fixés sur Harry, à demi inconscient de douleur, mais c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse.<br>« Et oui, Snape ! Fallait-il être ce vieux fou de Dumbledore pour avoir confiance en lui… Ce cher Severus me tient au courant de toutes vos pathétiques tactiques depuis trois ans. »  
>Il s'interrompt car Harry s'est dégagé et a saisi sa baguette.<br>« Immobulus ! »  
>Peter a bloqué le garçon.<br>« Pas de ça, Potter ! reprend la voix glacée. Inutile de fuir ! Tu peux te considérer comme mort. Mais tu as le droit de mourir en homme, si tu veux bien te tenir tranquille. Crucio***** !  
>– Non ! »<br>Impuissant, je hurle et tente de me rapprocher de Harry.  
>« Comment un loup-garou peut-il être si fidèle à ce garçon ? Ne sais-tu pas que tous tes semblables m'ont rejoint ? Que tous les droits que te refuse le Ministère de la Magie, je peux te les offrir ? »<br>Je ne réponds pas. Je ne regarde pas celui qui n'est plus même un homme. Je ne veux pas qu'il lise dans mes yeux la terreur qui m'empare. Harry va mourir et je ne peux rien faire.  
>Mais le fils de James se relève, bravement, devant le sourire moqueur de Voldemort.<br>J'aperçois alors une ombre qui serpente vers le sorcier. Celui-ci lui ordonne quelque chose en fourchelangue en me désignant.  
>La « mort d'homme » qu'il destine à Harry n'est pas pour moi. Mais le serpent, au lieu d'obéir, se dresse devant lui découvrant ses crochets à venin. C'est le grand cobra que Harry a invoqué. Celui-ci lui lance un ordre et l'animal retombe au sol pour se précipiter vers les mangemorts. Avant qu'ils aient pu réagir, le cobra a mordu Crabbe et attrapé dans ses anneaux Malfoy qu'il sert jusqu'à ce que ses os craquent et que sa tête retombe, inerte sur sa poitrine. Crabbe, lui, est tombé raide mort à peine le venin a-t-il percé ses veines.<br>« Nooonnn ! hurle Voldemort, tout sourire disparu de son visage. Wormtail ! Où est Nagini ? »  
>Nos ennemis, affolés tentent de se défendre contre le serpent mais, créé par la magie, celui-ci semble posséder un boucler qui le protège de leurs malédictions.<br>Étrangement, le cobra épargne Snape et Wormtail.  
>Profitant de la confusion, je me suis jeté sur ma baguette et je lance vers ce dernier un sort qui le jette au sol alors qu'il tentait de s'enfuir. A ma grande surprise, Snape envoie un maléfice à Goyle qui a jusqu'ici réussi à repousser le cobra. Goyle se tourne vers lui, étonné, alors que ses bras retombent le long de son corps et que sa main gauche laisse échapper sa baguette. Il n'a pas le temps de comprendre la trahison de Snape que le serpent plante ses crochets dans son cou.<p>

En un moment, le vent a tourné. Voldemort et Harry sont toujours face à face et Snape et moi tenons Peter en respect.  
>« Je ne vous ai jamais servi, <em>Maître<em>, depuis que Dumbledore m'a fait confiance. »  
>La colère contenue dans le regard de Voldemort nous glace. Je ne peux pourtant pas détourner le regard.<br>« Bien… Tu subiras le sort que je réserve aux traîtres, dès que j'aurai tué Potter. »  
>Il se tourne alors vers le Survivant. Harry est prêt. Ils se jaugent du regard. Aucune peur ne se reflète plus sur le visage du garçon. Il a compris que l'heure du dernier combat est venue.<br>Je fais un pas vers eux mais Voldemort, sans nous regarder, s'adresse au dernier de ses serviteurs.  
>« Wormtail, tue-moi le loup-garou, veux-tu ? »<br>Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner que je sens dans mon cou le contact froid de la main de Peter.  
>La main <em>d'argent<em>…  
>Mon corps me semble alors brûler de l'intérieur. Seul le point où la main serre ma nuque se glace. Mon regard s'obscurcit mes jambes ne répondent plus ma baguette tombe à mes côtés. Je vois comme à travers un brouillard Harry et le Seigneur des Ténèbres engagés dans un combat décisif, chacun évitant les attaques de l'autre. Puis le monde s'éteint autour de moi. Je sens les battements de mon cœur ralentir. Le froid dans ma nuque gagne sur les brûlures de mon corps et m'engourdit peu à peu.<br>Je meurs…  
>Tout à coup, le monde revient autour de moi. Peter m'a lâché ! Et, chose incroyable, Snape me tend la main pour me relever. Il l'a frappé de toutes ses forces, ne pouvant pas le maudire sans me toucher. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'étonner de ce que Snape ne m'ait pas laissé mourir…<br>« Avada kedavra ! »  
>Ce n'est pas la voix de Voldemort. C'est Harry qui a lancé le sortilège impardonnable.<br>Ma vision encore peu assurée me permet malgré tout de voir le visage empreint d'étonnement de sorcier qui a fait trembler notre monde si longtemps. Cette expression est celle qu'il emporte dans la mort…

Alors que le Seigneur des Ténèbres tombe, le son et la lumière nous envahissent. La barrière qui nous séparait du château est tombée. Les rires des étudiants ayant passé leurs examens semblent irréalistes après ce qui s'est passé. Soutenu par Snape, je m'approche de l'ennemi. Son visage si peu humain est rigide et glacé, comme s'il était mort depuis des heures. Peter a retrouvé ses esprits et, voyant le corps, se précipite vers la forêt interdite avant que nous puissions l'arrêter. A peine a-t-il passé le couvert des arbres que j'entends des bruits violents de sabots et des cris de haine. Puis le cri de Wormtail retentit. Et s'éteint.

Harry regarde le château. On dirait qu'il se nourrit des lumières de joie qui s'en échappent. Alors il se retourne et, s'adressant plus au corps de Lord Voldemort qu'à nous :  
>« La Seconde Guerre est terminée… »<p>

* Hogwarts ~ Poudlard  
>** Wormtail ~ Queudver<br>*** Severus Snape ~ Severus Rogue  
>**** Lucius Malfoy ~ Lucius Malefoy<br>***** Crucio (sortilège cruciatus) ~ Endoloris


End file.
